


desperate times

by yuzuruzu



Category: Ozmafia!! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lots of Hugs uwu, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuruzu/pseuds/yuzuruzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Manboy gets the happy ending he deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	desperate times

“Fuka, I can free you from Dorian Gray. I can’t… I can’t bear to watch you like this. Please, just let me help you.”

Who was talking to her? The past few days have been a blur, and a never ending feeling of pleasure and warmth was all she could recall. Her eyes felt heavy, and it took all her strength for her to keep them open, much less formulate a response.

She blinked, her aching, fuzzy head feeling less forceful than before. It was none other than Manboy, who appeared worried for a reason Fuka could not comprehend.

“What… is the matter, Manboy? There’s nothing… nothing wrong,” she reassured. Everything was okay. After all, the feeling of it all was so, _addictive._ What could possibly be wrong?

In fact, she felt an urge welling up inside her again. She reached for Manboy’s hand and gently pushed him onto the bed, exposing herself in front of him.

He looked _pained_ , almost devastated, to see the innocence in her eyes flushed away by the clutches of Dorian Gray. How could he let her become this way? He continued to watch as she slowly lowered herself closer to his zipper, grasping for him – before he abruptly pushed her away.

Manboy turned to Fuka and saw hurt in her eyes, and his heart practically twisted and shattered into pieces to see her so miserable. He reached out one hand in an effort to reconcile with his beloved, but she in turn stood from the bed and avoided his touch.

“I’ve… done something terribly wrong, haven’t I, Manboy?”

“Miss Fuka, I—“

 

“ **Manboy** , _what have I done_?”

 

Fuka turned around to face him. Tears dripped down her beautiful pale face, a pained expression written all over. Her eyes were no longer foggy and full of lust, but now matted with crystal clear tears that soaked his glove. Manboy wiped the sadness from her eyes, and brought her closer into his arms.

“You’ve done nothing wrong, Miss Fuka. This is my fault, and I’m sorry – I should have warned you sooner, but I couldn’t help it.”

“Why?” she choked out, accepting his embrace wholeheartedly.

“Because I love you, Fuka... I’m sorry. Could you ever love someone so broken as I?”

“I came here every Sunday to see you, Manboy,” she looked up to catch his eyes, and a blush formed on his cheeks. “Of course I love you…”

He lifted her chin and kissed her deeply, one not filled with lust, but pure love that he had felt ever since he met Fuka. He loved her with a passion like no other, and to be given the same love that he had poured out was such an amazing feeling. Manboy never thought anyone could ever cherish or love him the way he was… But for Miss Fuka to be here and accept his feelings, how could he deny the happiness?

Even if it meant disobeying Dorian, he would sacrifice his life for Miss Fuka to never again have to step inside this brothel.

“Manboy… I can’t ever leave this place, even if I want to, can I?”

Fuka was almost certain that there was no escape from this place. Even if it meant staying forever in this brothel, if it was with Manboy, maybe it would be okay…

“I have a plan.”

“Plan for what?”

“A plan to escape this place. Us. Together.”

“Is that possible?”

Manboy smiled. For the first time in forever, the corners of his lips lifted to reveal a genuine, warm smile that left Fuka speechless. A happy ending, for the both of them. After all, Manboy decided his duties in this brothel were no longer required.

He kissed her again.


End file.
